nice dream
by nekitosan 7
Summary: (T/n) es una chica con una vida monótona y simple, una chica con un promedio sobresaliente, ignorada por los demás, con pocos amigos, una familia normal, deseaba que su vida fuera como aquellos animes de los cuales era fanática, pero lo que ella no esperaba que su vida un día común y corriente diera una vuelta radical a todo lo que conocía .un fanfic de hetaliaxreader


PUES ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC DE HETALIA Y BUENO DIRÉ LO TÍPICO LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIMA PAPA  
Y LA LECTORA A SI MISMA , A SUS PADRES Y AL PAÍS QUE DESEE.

Advertencia ninguna  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Capitulo 1

Pov de la lectora

:-vamos no hay que temer prometo que todo estará bien. Dijo el castaño extendiéndome su mano  
Lo mire de manera dudosa y empece a recapitular com había terminado en esta extraña situación

El mismo día en unas horas antes

Era una mañana de abril, estaba esperando el bus de la escuela, la misma rutina de cada día, la misma hora 5:00 am, con mi uniforme bien planchado, mi cabello con una diadema(elegir una de las diademas que se muestra en multimedia), y una bufanda roja con rallas amarillas. Mis días se habían vuelto aburridos con la misma rutina todos los días, llegar a la parada del bus subir saludar a Muriel la conductora del bus, llegar a clase poner atención contestar las preguntas de los profesores ganarme tiempo, libre, recibir los insultos de mis compañeros, salir al receso comer mi emparedado de crema de Maní con jalea, hablar con André mi "mejor amiga" entrar a otras tres horas de tortura China, salir volver a casa, hacer las tareas y al final lo que se podría decir mi momento más feliz del día ver mis series anime en mi computadora o leer uno de es mangas shojuo que me encanta, suelo imaginarme como la protagonista en la mayoría de casos, me fascinaría tener una vida más alegre tener el perfecto final feliz. pero eso no existe, vivimos en el mundo real aquí las cosa no son color rosa ni mucho menos sabor a miel, o eso pensaba todos los días antes de esa mañana de abril.

El autobús había llegado, salude a Muriel, esta me contesto mandándome al diablo, todo parecía ser normal.

:-otro día aburrido como siempre.

Me puse los audífonos , puso en play a la lista de reproducción de mi ¡pod, mis párpados se hicieron pesados, mientras sonaba la canción( inserte canción aquí)y lentamente me quede dormida.

Al despertar me di cuenta de que no había nadie en el bus y supuse que sería la última en bajar, tome mis cosa y salí del autobús. me despedí de Muriel pero lo que me pareció raro fue que esta no me insultara, no le había tomado mucha importancia para entonces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Las horas de clase pasaron y estas extrañamente los profesores no me preguntaron nada, la maestra Olivia hasta me cerro la puerta en la cara. patéticamente hoy había sido ignorada y la duda que recorría mi cabeza era ¡QUE MIERDA HABÍA ECHO PARA QUE EL MUNDO SE OLVIDASE DE MI EXISTENCIA !

Menos mal era la hora del receso y le podría preguntar a André a que se debía ese comportamiento.

:-hola André

Ella solo se fue caminado a la salida, me había ignorado totalmente.

:-oye André podrías por lo menos decirme ¿porque todo el mundo me hace ley del hielo hoy?

Ella solo se fue al lugar donde normalmente nos sentábamos a comer

:-¡Estas sorda o un maldito meteorito te callo en la cabeza para que tu cerebro quedara echo una mierda! . Le grite para ver si reaccionaba, pero fue en vano

:-vete a la mierda almorzare sola. Me fui molesta del lugar dejando a André solo

Volví al salón de clases para comer en paz sin que las bravuconas y tarados del salón me quitaran el almuerzo. Pero nunca espere encontrarme con los gritos de alguien saliendo del aula.

:-OK ALUMNOS HOY APRENDEREMOS LA MIERDA DE TODOS LOS DÍAS PERO MÁS COMPLEJA. oí gritar una voz masculina que provenía de mi aula guiada por la curiosidad, corrí al salón y abrí la puerta de golpe.

Lo único que vi fue a un chico más alto que yo, de piel pálida, cabellos castaños claros y contextura delgada. vestido con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros colgándoles del lado izquierdo unas cadenas, unos conveers negros con taches, unas pulseras estilo punk, un arete en forma de cruz color negra y un collar negro con una calavera colgando de este.

El joven en poco tiempo se percató de mi presencia y se acercó peligrosamente a mi, trate de huir pero curiosamente la puerta se había cerrado con llave, al estar ya en frente de mi pude notar sus ojos, los cuales poseían unos lentes azules oscuros, no eran de un solo color eran de varios, al verles parecían arco iris, además de esto estos poseían una estrella en cada uno.

:-¿tu eres (t/n) (t/a)?. Pregunto con una voz sería y gruesa

:-Eto s-i . Respondí sonrosada por la penetrante mirada del chico

El joven empezó a mírame de pies a cabeza , al terminar de examinarme este me brindo una sonrisa amplia.

:-oh si eres tu ~!. Dijo el chico con un tono infantil

:-¿que?. Fue lo único que pude pronunciar después de lo que dijo aquel chico

:- ¡ven pequeña ovejita no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, tengo que llevarte a tiempo o sino me retrasare con los demás encargos y si eso pasa, la senos de vaca me pegara con un libro~!. Dijo el chico jalándome por todos los pasillos de la escuela.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando aquí, tantas dudas rodeaban mi mente, como el echo de¿ porque este chico con ojos unicornio me necesitaba? ¿Porqué todos me ignoraron hoy? ¿A qué se quiso referir con lo de "la senos de vaca lo golpeara"? ¿a donde me quiere llevar?la más importante ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDAS VAMOS A SALTAR DE LA ASOTEA DE LA ESCUELA?!.

:-¡detente!. Grite lo más fuerte que pude para que este parará de correr

Freno con los talones de los pies de inmediato y volteo a mirarme

:-¿que pasa pequeña ovejita?. Pregunto este en un tono preocupado

:-¡QUE QUE ME PASA , QUE ME QUIERES AROJAR DE UN MALDITO EDIFICIO HIJO DE LA REMIL PUTA MADRE Y PARA COLOMO ME LLAMAS OVEJITA . JODIDO PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA!. Le grite soltándome de su agarre y retrocediendo para estar lo más lejos posible de este psicótico

El solo se me quedo mirando y ladeo un poco la cabeza a la izquierda

:-mm ya veo estas a-sus-ta-da~!. Dijo el acercándose a mi.

En lo cual yo me aleje más

Tiempo actual

Después de recordar todo lo sucedido, me di un facepalm mental, al ser tan idiota de haberle seguido si ponerle resistencia.

:- vamos será divertido. Dijo el con una enorme sonrisa

:-¿que me puede asegurar que si hago esto no moriré? Pregunte

La cara del chico se torno sería y se me quedo mirando por un minuto

:-el echo de que al hacerlo puedo darte lo que más quieres. dijo el con el tono de voz sería

:-¿y tu como sabes que quiero ni siquiera me conoces?

:-simple quieres que tu vida sea más interesante que ya no tengas que vivir con esa estúpida rutina

Me quede callada el había dado en el blanco.

:-ok ¿pequeña ovejita vienes con migo?. Dijo con la mano extendida

:-esta bien iré contigo. Tome su mano y este me jalo para caer al vacío .

:-¿ok como se hacía esto ? Dijo el chico con su tono infantil de hace rato

:- ¡VAMOS A MORIR APRESURATE CABEZA DE ASNO !

:-mmmm o ya me acorde. Dijo el a unos metros antes de llegar al piso

:-¡DESGRACIADO MAL NACIDO SOLO HAZOLO ANTES DE QUE NUESTROS CESOS ESTÉN EN LE PAVIMENTO !

Este tomo la calavera de su cuello le abrió la boca dejando ver una luz blanca que salía de esta.

:-¿pero que mierda? Fue lo que respondí al ver tal cosa tan ilógica

:-yo se es genial ¿no?. Pero ahora pequeña ovejita cierra los ojitos esta luz puede dejarte ciega. Dijo el chico cubriéndome los ojos, solo pude sentir como un aire frío golpeaba mi cara , hasta que dejamos de caer:-ya llegamos~!. Dijo el chico de ojos de unicornio quitando la mano de mis ojos

Al abrir mis ojos pude presenciar que estábamos debajo de un árbol de color naranja quemado, el pasto era de un color verde limón y al horizonte solo se veía un mar de un vivo color azul.

:-ok ya llegamos~. dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

:- ¿que lugar es este?

:-no es obvio una isla pequeña ovejita

:-¿esto es un sueño?

:-hummm. inflo los cachetes-si lo quieres ver así si . Dijo con el tono juguetón

Claro como no me pude haber dado cuenta esto era un sueño solo debo esperar a que mi madre me despierte y regresare al mundo real.

:-oye vámonos no nos podemos quedar aquí. Dijo el chico

Le seguí bajando una pequeña colina para llegar a una playa.

:-ok veamos a ver. dijo el buscando algo al rededor- parece que no esta.

:-¿que exactamente estas buscando?

:-tu transporte, pero veo que no esta. bueno... Ni modo toco a la antigua.

:-¿a la antigua ?

Al momento de decir eso el chico me había puesto una caja encima.

:-¡QUE MIERDA SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!  
Grite mientras sentí como el chico cargaba la caja.

:-lo siento pero esto no será posible. Dijo asomándose por la tapa de la caja-o por cierto mi nombre es Nicolás , llámame si necesitas algo. Dijo este antes de cerrar la caja con unos clavos y arrastrar al mar

:-¡NICOLÁS !. Grite mientras las olas me llevan

:-¡tranquila le hice hoyos a la caja para que respiras y que tengas un buen viaje!

Después de un tiempo indefinido estuve en esa estúpida caja con olor a tomates que ya me estaba mareando. Hasta qué escuche unas voces masculina cerca.

:-ve~!mira fratello una caja de tomates flotando . Oí a un chico con una voz dulce

:-no se idiota y ayúdame a recoger tu desastres, si no te llevare a la playa por un mes

:-pero es verdad .

:-¡AYUDA!. Grite para que se dieran de mi situación

:-¡o por dios Feliciano por que no me dijiste antes !

:-ve pero te lo había dicho antes

:-calla y ayúdame a traer esa caja

Oí como las dos chicos nadaban hacia la caja y como me arrastraban a la orilla.

:- ¿cómo lo abriremos si tiene clavos En la tapa ?

:-pásame la pala.

:- aquí esta la pala fratello

Pude oír como los clavos eran retirados de la caja para por fin permitirme salir.

Los rayos del sol no me daban una visibilidad muy clara de donde termine a parar.

:-¿dónde estoy?. Fue lo único que pude pronunciar antes de caer en la arena inconsciente

Narrador en tercera persona

Los dos jóvenes vieron a aquella chica de cabellos(c/p), y su tes de un hermoso (c/p). no pudieron evitar pensar que era muy hermosa . pero estos decidieron dejar eso de lado al ver que esta se había desmayado en aquel lugar.

:-¡Feliciano busca ayuda en el pueblo yo llevare a la ragazza!

:- si. Dijo dijo un chico de piel pálida, unos ojos color miel y un rulo del lado derecho de su cabeza

El chico de piel morena ,ojos olivo y un extraño rulo que sobre salía de su lado a la chica, llevándola lo más rápido posible al coche, no se molesto en poner el cinturón de seguridad , encendió el coche y condujo a la mayor velocidad posible. en un par de minutos estaba enfrente de su casa.

Abrió la puerta , subió las escaleras y dejo a la joven en su cama. en ese instante llego el menor de los chicos con varios detrás de el.

:-¡Feliciano te dije que buscarás ayuda no que trajeras a toda la gente del pueblo!

:-scusate pero no sabía a quien pedir ayuda. Dijo Feliciano

:- ¿Lovino pero que fue lo que paso?.pregunto un chico de cabellos rubios peinados hacia atrás y de ojos azules

:- esta chica estaba en una caja de tomates , la rescatamos y después colapso en el momento que salió de la la caja. Respondió Lovino de una manera sería

:-mm déjame examinarla más de cerca aru. Dijo un joven de cabellos negros recogidos con una coleta de medio lado acercándose a la peli (c/p)  
Y poniendo su mano sobre la frente de la chica-tiene fiebre y una muy alta , alguien traiga un paño con agua fría. Afirmo el joven de ojos rasgados

:-yo los traigo. Hablo un chico de cabellos rubios y un rulo en la cabeza

:- pero ¿cómo término una chica de secundaria en una caja de tomates?. Pregunto un chico de pelo negro y de expresión fría.

:-¿cómo sabes que es de secundaria kiku?. Pregunto un Rubio con unas enormes y negras cejas como el carbón, unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas y de acento inglés

:- simple por el uniforme. Respondió kiku al chico de ojos verdes

:-¿será que esta chica es del otro lado del muro da~?.dijo un joven de cabellos plateados

:- no creo que una belle femme sea de parte de esos monstruos . comento el chico de acento francés

:-pero no podemos confiar en eso el enemigo suele ser de la manera menos inesperada . hablo un joven con un mechón anti gravedad y unos ojos azules

:- yao traje el paño húmedo y el el chico Rubio y del rulo en la cabeza

:-gracias matthew . Agradeció yao

:-tendremos que esperar hasta que despierta y preguntarle quien es y como llego aquí.

Pov de la lectora

Abrí los ojos lentamente ,y sentí como una cobija abrigaba mi cuerpo.

Gracias a dios sabía que era un sueño, pero me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que tenía un paño húmedo en mi frente.

:-¿pero que demonios es esto? Dije tomando el paño en mis manos, mire al frente para encontrarme con diez chicos observándome detenidamente- ¡ahhhhhh!¡QUIENES SON USTEDES Y QUE HACEN EN MI HABITACIÓN!.Grite, dando un salto fuera de la cama y tomando como arma de defensa personal el paño húmedo

:-primera cosa esta no es tu habitación es la mía . Grito un chico de pelo castaño oscuro con un extraño rulo en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza

:-segunda debería quedarse en cama aún se ve delicada aru. Dijo un joven asiático llevándome de regreso a la cama

:-tercera que pensabas hacer con un paño húmedo contra nosotros. Hablo un Rubio con ojos verdes

:-y cuarta ¿quien es usted y como llego a este lugar?. Pregunto un Rubio con un asentó alemán

Me quede mirando a los especímenes que se encontraban en frente mío, ¡de verdad eran muy guapos ! Parecían chicos sacados de un manga o anime.

Pero me di una bofetada mental y me centre en lo que estaban preguntando y que preguntas deberían ellos contestar después

:- mi nombre es (t/n)(t/a) y pues me trajo un chico con ojos de arco iris, el fue el que me metió a la caja.

:-Nicolás. corearon todos el nombre del chico que me encerró en una caja

:-creo que era obvio viniendo de el. Opino un chico de cabello Rubio con un extraño rulo saliendo de el

:-ya que me he presentado , sería justo si ustedes se presentara

:-ok ya que insistes mi nombre es Lovino Vargas y este es mi hermano menor Feliciano Vargas . Dijo el chico de cabello castaño oscuro jalando a un chico parecido a el solo que con un cabello claro y un rulo del lado derecho

:- ciao bella es un gusto conocerte

:- el gusto es mi Feliciano. Dije haciendo que este se le pusieran las  
mejillas levemente rojas

De repente un Rubio de cabellera larga empujo a los hermanos Vargas para que enfocase la vista en el

:-bunjour belle dame mi nombre es Francis bonnefoy. dijo acercándose a mi y besando mi mano lo cual hizo que me sonrojara

:- bastardo idiota ¿era necesario que nos empujarás?

Francis ignoro el insulto de Lovino y saco una rosa de quien sabe donde y me la entrego

:-y bueno sería muy grato estar un momento a solas ya sabes para conoce una chica tan linda como tu más íntimamente...dijo Francis con una cara de pervertido para después ser golpeado con lo que parecía ¿carbón?

:-alejate de ella frog. dijo un chico con unos ojos de color verde Esmeralda.

:-arthur pero no me tienes que lanzar scones . Francis sobre actuó la oración  
Y hiendo a un rincón

:-mucho gusto mi nombre es Arthur krikland

:-ow pero que lindo es conocer a un chico tan educado en esta época. Dije al ver tal formalidad del saludo haciendo que Arthur se sonrojase

:-gracias.. no es que me importe verme así frente a ti solo lo hago por ser un caballero. Menciono Arthur con las mejillas rojas lo cual lo hizo ver muy tierno

:-hola mi nombre es Matthew Wil... Fue interrumpido por otro chico igual a el

:-HELLO mi nombre es Alfred f jones pero puedes decirme ¡HERO!. Dijo con un tono de voz fuerte y un poquito fastidioso

:- Alfred san baja el tono de la voz podría molestar a (t/a) san sabiendo que esta delicada. Dijo un chico de cabellera negra y cortos-o por cierto mi nombre es kiku una reverencia

:- es un gusto kiku. imite su reverencia

:-yo soy Iván braginski espero que seamos amigos da~. Dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna pero curiosamente a los demás chicos les pareció aterradora

:- Nin hão mi nombre es yao wang. Dijo el chico de la coleta de caballo

:-y yo soy ludwig beilschmitd . Dijo el chico Rubio con el cabello Rubio hacia atrás

:- es un gusto conocerles. Dije con una sonrisa

:-bueno es de noche así que será mejor que la bella (t/n) se quede en nuestra casa. dijo Lovino tartándo de sacar a los demás chicos del habitación

:-pourquoi (t/n) tiene que quedarse en su casa? Yo quiero llevármela

:- because you're a fucking pervert Francis y queremos que se mejoré no que sea violada.

:-HAHA PERO ARTHUR TU TAMBIÉN ERES UN PERVERTIDO ES MEJOR QUE SE QUEDE CON EL HERO HAHA!

Y así comenzó una discusión en el cuarto para ver con quien iba a quedarme el único que no participaba en la discusión era aquel chico que fue interrumpido por Alfred.

:-¿y tu como te llamas? Alfred te interrumpió así que no pude oír tu nombre.

:-oh mi nombre es matthew Williams

:-es un gusto conocerte Matthew. dije estrechando su mano

:- el gusto es mío

:-oye ¿puedo preguntar todo el tiempo son así de ruidosos?

:-la mayoría de veces.

Me quede viendo la discusión que tenían y pensé que tal vez este sueño no sea tan malo que digamos

Narador en tercera persona

Mientras todo el mundo discutía un joven miraba con una sonrisa divertida por la ventana.

:-espero que te diviertas (t/n). dijo Nicolás para bajar al piso y encontrarse con una chica igual a el con el mismo atuendo solo que con falda

:- no le habrás dicho nada ¿verdad?. Dijo la chica

:-no te preocupes ella cree que es un sueño. dijo Nicolás con su tono serio

:-buen trabajo Nicolás, recuerda que no se puede enterar de la verdad bueno por ahora. Dijo la chica

BUENO ESO ES TODO POR AHORA  
ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO , NO SE SÍ AGREGAR LOS 2P A LA HISTORIA,ASÍ QUE DEJEN SU SUGERENCIA EN LOS COMENTARIOS.

NICOLÁS:NOS DESPEDIMOS POR AHORA GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
